The present invention relates to a rectal insertion device for treating disorders of the digestive tract in human or animal bodies such as colic, including infantile colic, hemorrhoids, constipation, gas, piles and the like.
A rectal insertion device for treating colic, constipation and gastrointestinal gases is disclosed in International patent application publication WO94/20059. The rectal insertion device takes the form of a solid rod of a diameter small enough to fit into the anal canal but wide enough to sufficiently stimulate the sphincter muscles without completely filling the anal canal. The device is used to treat colic, constipation and gastrointestinal gases by moving the rod back and forth in the anal canal to stimulate the sphincter muscles until gastrointestinal gases are released over the outer surface of the rod. A transversely extending plate is provided on the rod between the proximal and distal ends to delimit insertion of the rod into the anal canal and also to serve as a handle. To assist insertion of the rod it is suggested that the rod be lubricated immediately prior to use with a lubricant such as glycerine or petroleum jelly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,914, 1,042,624 and 1,547,127 also make known rectal insertion devices in the form of rods for treating rectal diseases such as hemorrhoids and piles. In these devices, the rods are provided with a central lumen which extends between an opening in the tip at the distal end of the rod and an opening in the proximal end of the rod. It is also suggested for some of these devices that insertion into the anal canal would be facilitated by lubricating the outer surface of the rod immediately beforehand, for example with Vaseline(copyright).
A problem with the hitherto proposed devices is that no provision is made for capturing the feces discharged through the anal canal as a result of their application. The aim of the present invention is to address this problem.
According to the present invention there is provided a rectal insertion device for treating disorders of the digestive tract in a human or animal body comprising an elongate shaft which is insertable into the anal canal of the human or animal body and a receptacle for collecting feces discharged from the anal canal when the elongate shaft is inserted into the anal canal.
In an embodiment of the invention such as the one hereinafter to be described, the receptacle is coupled to the proximal end of the elongate shaft.
In an embodiment of the invention such as the one hereinafter to be described, the shaft is provided with a lumen which extends between a proximal opening in the proximal end of the elongate shaft and a distal opening in the distal end of the elongate shaft and the receptacle communicates with the proximal opening of the lumen. The receptacle may be made of a material which is gas permeable thereby to allow gastrointestinal gases discharged through the lumen of the device to pass through the receptacle.
In an embodiment of the invention such as the one hereinafter to be described, the rectal insertion device is provided with means for controlling the degree of insertion of the elongate shaft into the anal canal, for example a transversely extending plate-like element mounted on the shaft.
In an embodiment of the invention such as the one hereinafter to be described, the elongate shaft is preformed with a friction-reducing coating on the outer surface thereof. This negates the requirement with the previous devices to lubricate the outer surface with a jelly or the like immediately prior to use. The friction-reducing coating may be a hydrophilic coating which has a reduced friction when wetted, for example a coating formed from polyvinyl pyrrolidone.
The elongate shaft of the rectal insertion device may be presented by a urethral drainage catheter and the receptacle by a urine collection bag.
In an embodiment of the invention, the elongate shaft of the rectal insertion device is adapted for insertion into the anal canal of a human infant body whereby disorders of the digestive tract of the human infant body such as infantile colic are treatable.
According to the present invention, there is further provided a kit for the treatment of disorders of the digestive tract in a human or animal body comprising a structure which presents an elongate shaft which is insertable into the anal canal of the human or animal body and a receptacle which is adapted to be coupled to the structure for collecting discharged feces when the elongate shaft is inserted into the anal canal.